1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bandsaw machine health monitoring system, in particular to a bandsaw machine health monitoring system capable of detecting various signals generated during a bandsaw machine is in operation, and transferring the above signals into the health status value of the bandsaw machine by means of an extraction process and a transferring process, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bandsaw machine is one of the most frequently used machine tools, which is for a smith or carpenter to perform a machining operation. However, with the increase of the number of the workpieces processed by the bandsaw machine, the saw blade of the bandsaw machine will gradually wear away; therefore, the user should replace the saw blade periodically so as to make sure the bandsaw machine can work normally. Generally speaking, the user can only rely on his own experience to determine when to replace the saw blade; for the reason, the user cannot accurately know the real health status of the saw blade. If the user fails to learn the saw blade is seriously damaged and still uses the damaged saw blade to perform the machining operation, the damaged saw blade may break into pieces during a machining operation, which may seriously damage the material processed by the bandsaw machine or influence the production line. Similarly, other components of the bandsaw machine also tend to gradually wear away; however, there is, currently, no way for the user to learn the health statuses of these components.
Besides, after the handsaw machine has been used for a long time, there may be a large amount of chips accumulated on the saw blade of the handsaw machine; thus, it is necessary to periodically to clean the chips by a wire brush; however, the wire brush is inclined to wear away; hence, it is necessary to adjust the position of the wire brush to make sure it can completely touch the saw blade in order to effectively clean the chips on the saw blade. Similarly, the user can only rely on his own experience to determine when to adjust the position of the wire brush.
As described above, there is no machine capable of effectively determining whether the health status of a saw blade is good and whether the position of a wire brush is correct. Thus, it has become an important issue to provide a machine capable of determining whether the health status of a saw blade is good and whether the position of a wire brush is correct.